Truths in song
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is a story of many stories, well song parodies really. I hope you enjoy. I couldn't find a section for the movie so these are all based on both the show and Serenity.
1. Halloween

**Description: **This is my first Firefly songfic--fic of any kind. Originally, this was 'Halloween' from Rent. It is set after Serenity. I hope to finish a musical with Simi-original songs by the end of the year so stay tuned. Please R&R.

**Dedication: **To the rest of you Browncoats out there

**Disclaimer: **I own not Rent, Or Firefly.

Halloween

"How Did I get here? How THE Hell…

The War.

Serenity Valley, 6 years

How could a night so frozen be so scolding hot?

How can a morning this mild be so raw?

Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory

When single frames from one late Night forever flicker in close-up on the 3-D IMAX of my mind

That's kinda poetic. Kinda Pathetic

Why did Kaylee knock on Simon's door and Zoë choose not to like the man I picked?

Why did Inara back down?

Why am I the witness?

A when I capture it on a complex

Will it mean that it's the end

And I'm alone?" Mal sang


	2. Goodbye love

**Description: **This is my first Firefly songfic--fic of any kind. Originally, this was 'Goodbye love' from Rent. It is set after Serenity. I hope to finish a musical with Simi-original songs by the end of the year so stay tuned. Please R&R.

**Dedication: **To the rest of you Browncoats out there

**Disclaimer: **I own not Rent, Or Firefly.

**A/N: **Kaylee is in Bold, Simon in Times new Roman, Jayne is underlined, Inara in caps, Mal with no change, Zoë in underlined caps. All in bold underlined caps.

Goodbye love

**It's true you sold your kit and bought a boat? **

It's true--We're leaving now space. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?

You said-- you'd never speak to him again

**Not now. **

WHO SAID THAT YOU HAVE ANY SAY IN WHO SHE SAYS THINGS TO AT ALL?

Yeah!

Who said that you should stick you nose in other people's…

WHO SAID I WAS TALKING TO YOU?

We used to have this fight each night; she'd never admit I existed.

**He was the same way--he was always:**

"**Run away--hit the road--Don't commit"--You're full of Shit.**

Kaylee

She's in denial

**He's in Denial**

DIDN'T GIVE WHEN I GAVE A MILE

Gave a mile to who?

**I'D BE HAPPY TO DIE FOR A TASTE OF WHAT ZOË HAD; SOMEONE TO LIVE FOR-- UNAFRAID TO SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

All your words are nice, Inara; but love's not a three-way street. You'll never share real love, 'till you love yourself-- I should know!

YOU ALL SAID YOU'D BE COOL TODAY. So please-- for my sake… I can't believe he's gone

I can't believe your going. I can't believe this family going to die! Book and Wash helped us believe in love. I can't believe you disagree. 

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS GOOD-BYE.**


	3. I Belong to you

**Description: **This is Inara's thoughts on…well I'll let you find out

**Dedication: **To anyone that reads this and my other work.

**Disclaimer: **Originally this was I belong to you by Superchick; which, along with Firefly, I do not own.

**I belong to you**

Everybody needs to belong somewhere

Life can feel so alone without someone who cares

And when life becomes something just to get through

That's when I'm glad that

I belong to you

I belong to you

Mal, I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

You won't let me down

I belong to you

Mal, I belong to you

Sometimes life brings more pain than we can bear alone

When hope is gone and you have no strength to stand on your own

When nothing helps there's nothing that you can do

I surround you and show

You belong to me

Mal, you belong to me

I'm the one who will never let you down

Won't let you down

You belong to me

Mal, you belong to me

When looks are gone, and there's no where to run to anymore

I'm all alone, there's no one for me to work for

Letting go of the things that I've always clung to that's when I need to feel that

I belong to you

Mal, I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

Won't let me down

I belong to you

Mal, I always belong to you.


	4. Boulivard of Broken Dreams

**Description: **This is Mal's thoughts shortly after Serenity Valley

**Dedication: **To anyone haunted by their past

**Disclaimer: **Originally this was Boulevard of Broken dreams by Greenday which, along with Firefly, I do not own. I didn't change much, I know.

Boulevard of Broken dreams

I walk a lonely road

The only one I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's only me and I walk alone

I walk this empty field

On the Boulevard of Broken dreams

Where the Fleets sleep and

I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a-

Zoë's the only one that walks beside me

Our shallow heart's the only things that are beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find us

Till then I walk alone

I'm walkin' down this line

That divides me somehow in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge where I walk alone

Check my vital signs

To know that I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a-

Zoë's the only one that walks beside me

Our shallow heart's the only things that are beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find us

Till then I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a-

I walk this empty Fleet

On the Boulevard of Broken dreams

Where the bodies sleep and

I'm the only one and I walk a-

Zoë's the only one that walks beside me

Our shallow heart's the only things that are beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find us

Till then I walk alone


	5. So Bright stand up

**Description: **This is Serenity's thoughts on the Crew.

**Dedication: **To anyone that reads this.

**Disclaimer: **Originally this was So bright (Stand up) by Superchick; which, along with Firefly, I do not own.

**So bright (Stand up)**

Simon's bored, wonderin if there's more

Waiting for the

Dream life he thought he had in store

tryin to feel something so he can chase a life that's thriller.

They're livin' on the edge

Smokin', Drinkin', Dream killas

Coulda been, shoulda been, woulda been

What might have Wash's life been

Today they're not has beens, but at they're life's end

Will they have regrets then?

Are they ok, if tomorrow is the end

Live today through the future's lens

Don't wanna wish you could rewind and play it again

Stand up; write the soundtrack for your life

It doesn't happen to you, Mal, you happen to life

Stand up, you know you're gonna have to fight

Don't wanna lose the will to find your right

Stand up.

River's scared, wonderin' what's out there

Shooting down the ones who wish they did what we do.

Everybody's scared to karaoke in the open

Afraid we're not as special as what we might be hoping

So, Inara's frozen, hasn't chosen

Just going through the motions

Faith and belief courage over rule emotions

Stand up and be counted for something when it's time

Zoë, decided where you stand, take your hands and raise 'em high

Crew, live today through the future's lens

Don't want you to wish you could reset and play it again.


	6. Song 4 Jayne

**Description: **Kaylee's thoughts on a certain man with a girl's name.

**Dedication: **To anyone named Jayne

**Disclaimer: **Originally this was Song 4 Trica (Princes and Frogs) by Superchick; which, along with Firefly, I do not own.

Song for Jayne

You hate me is what you say

And I understand how you feel that way

All girls dream of a fairy tale

But what you what is like a used car sale

Always trying to conceal what's wrong

Behind a smile and a gun

And I'm not saying boys are not like that

But I think you should know

That I can grow

Because…

All ships start as engines, all boats as metal

Just wait till it's plain to see

What we're going to be

'Cause some engines will still be engines

Some metal will still be metal

But some girls can become men

Just wait for me until then!


	7. Song 4 River

**Description: **Jayne's thoughts on a certain girl who can kill with her brain. The other version of Song for Jayne

**Dedication: **To anyone named Jayne

**Disclaimer: **Originally this was Song 4 Trica (Princes and Frogs) by Superchick; which, along with Firefly, I do not own.

Song for River

You hate me is what you say

And I understand how you feel that way

All girls dream of a fairy tale

But what you give was like a used car sales

Man trying to conceal what's wrong

Behind a scowl and a gun

And I'm not saying boys are not like that

But I think you should know

That sometime I will grow

Because…

All guns start as bullets, all gentlemen as Reavers

Just wait till it's plain to see

What we're going to be

'Cause some bullets will still be bullets

Some Reavers will still be Reavers

But some boys can become men

Just kiss me till then!


End file.
